


[Podfic of] Calibration Day

by carboncopies



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Medic Handplay, Medical Procedures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Specifically one involving the insertion of wires into hands, Tactile Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of chapter 2 of the work "This One Time, In Medical School" written by Soulsteel.Author's summary: In which many things come into alignment.Podfic length - 00:16:27
Relationships: Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic of] Calibration Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This One Time, In Medical School...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506307) by [Soulsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsteel/pseuds/Soulsteel). 



> Recorded for the Podoween prompt "ritual" (because they've done this before, they've clearly been doing this for years).

Podfic length 00:16:27

File size 15.4 MB (mp3)

You can download or stream this podfic via the google drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13SMP_LYdgt-FyOAwHYBasHAzsaYSQNr4/view?usp=drivesdk). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here, and on the author's work linked above. Thank you for listening and Happy Podoween!


End file.
